


don't let me let you go

by katniss_annabeth_luna_mellark



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Post-6x18, angst with some happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katniss_annabeth_luna_mellark/pseuds/katniss_annabeth_luna_mellark
Summary: She remembered the fear that spiked through her when she’d looked at that beeping tablet and saw that little dot blinking, on the move. The idea of Oliver going out into the field alone…That was something she wouldn’t, couldn’t get used to. Oliver had ranted and raved at John about how he didn’t like the idea of anyone doing just that, going into a fight without backup. She doubted he would be able to see the irony of his latest plan, not tonight at least.





	don't let me let you go

**Author's Note:**

> A post-6x18 fic because I honestly had too many emotions after the episode.
> 
> Title from "Don't Let Me Let You Go" by Jamie Lawson.
> 
> So many thank you's to katana_fleet for reading over this for me, as always! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Felicity really needed a drink.

She’d almost cheered out loud when she’d come across the bottle of red stashed away in the back of the cabinet. It was nice wine, too. She thought for a moment, wondering if perhaps Oliver was saving it for something special, but cast it from her mind. This was something special.

She’d just saved her husband, the Green Arrow, from certain death.

(Though really, it wasn’t the first time.)

She poured herself a glass, only debating for mere seconds before bringing the bottle down to the couch with her, and let herself collapse, just as she had on her return from the science fair.

God, had that really been today? It felt like a lifetime ago.

She remembered the fear that spiked through her when she’d looked at that beeping tablet and saw that little dot blinking, on the move. The idea of Oliver going out into the field alone…

That was something she wouldn’t,  _ couldn’t  _ get used to.

Oliver had ranted and raved at John about how he didn’t like the idea of anyone doing just that, going into a fight without backup. She doubted he would be able to see the irony of his latest plan, not tonight at least.

She was shaken from her thoughts when Oliver made his way out of his son’s room, carefully and silently pulling the door shut. She tilted her head from her position on the couch in an attempt to meet his eyes.

“He okay?” she asked, searching his face for any sign of how things had gone, for reassurance that the Vertigo had indeed run its course.

Oliver let out a subdued chuckle, ducking his head as he moved to the couch. “Yeah, he’s fine. More mature than I ever would have been at his age.” He reached the edge of the couch and Felicity almost visibly flinched at his hesitation to sit beside her. She let out a tight-lipped smile and a hum of agreement, patting the plush surface.

“You weren’t supposed to agree with me,” he said quietly, chuckling again before taking up her offer and sitting with his elbows on his knees. He stared at the wall opposite him for a time before dropping his head to his hands.

Felicity took that as her cue and wrapped her arm around his, snaking her hand down to reach his.

“Oliver,” she began.

“Felicity, it’s okay.  _ I’m  _ okay,” he interrupted. Felicity raised her eyebrows and tilted her head, moving to rest her chin on his shoulder.

“Really? Because I’ve known you for nearly six years and I know for an indisputable fact that the look on your face right now is definitely your ‘I’m brooding’ face and not your ‘I’m fine’ face.”

He cast a look down at her, an exasperated smile on his face.

“I hate that you know my so well,” he replied, opening his hand to play with her fingers, “I just need…” he stopped as if unsure how to continue, “I don’t know.”

They sat in silence for a minute before he started again.

“I need some of that wine, and some _ time _ alone with my wife.”

Oliver straightened and leant against the back of the sofa, running a hand up her arm until it rested on her shoulder, pulling her back with him. Felicity sighed, leaning into his shoulder and resting her hand against his chest.

“Well, I can help you with one of those things,” she shot back.

“Only one?”

“Only one, because I am way too exhausted for what you’re insinuating here,” she countered. He opened his mouth to send back another retort but Felicity stopped him, “Which you really can’t complain about because it was you that I went running through the streets of Star City for.”

Closing his eyes, Oliver nodded, a small smile on his lips. “Fine, I’ll take the wine then.”

“Thought so,” Felicity broke out of his grasp and rose from the couch, moving back into the kitchen to search for another glass.

Oliver was waiting with the bottle in hand upon her return and found her own glass filled up once again.

“How you can tell it’s been a rough night in the Queen house, I guess,” she joked.

They both finished their glasses in silence, both completely lost in thought over the happenings of the day. Felicity was the first to break the silence, resting her glass back on the coffee table and turning herself to face her husband.

“Oliver, I need to say something, you  _ need _ to hear something…”

“Felicity, I know we need to talk about this but I,  _ can’t _ , do it tonight, I’m sorry.”

“Just hear me out, okay?” she begged, taking hold of both of his hands. She felt him let out a defeated sigh and continued.

“You and I both know I don’t think this is the right decision, this solo path you’re so desperate to go down. And I know it’s been hard, losing Curtis, and Dinah, and Rene, and…especially John.”

Oliver ducked his head at the last edition, prompting her to move onto the edge of the coffee table, forcing him to look directly at her.

“I  _ know _ that you struggle with the idea of losing people, I do too. And I know that it comes from you, I don’t know, believing that you deserve to be alone.”

“If this is supposed to be a pep talk, honey, it’s not great so far,” he interrupted, before shutting his mouth at her glare.

“I don’t agree with, and can’t  _ stand _ the idea of you being out in the field alone, and I definitely have more to say about that another day. But I need you to know that no matter what we disagree on, no matter how many fights or screaming matches we have, I am not,” he finally looked up into her eyes, “going anywhere.”

She could see his face soften as she continued, the hard lines around his eyes beginning to disappear.

“I am not going to stop loving you, stop believing in you, for anything.” She brought his left hand up to her lips, pressing them to his wedding ring.

“For better or worse, baby,” she whispered, before going back to her usual babbling. “Even though our ceremony didn’t actually include those words, but whatever, the point still stands and I…”

Oliver pushed himself forward and captured her lips with his, both hands cupping her cheeks. When they pulled away they leaned their foreheads together, their breath mixing in the insignificant space between them.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you, Felicity Queen-Smoak,” he said quietly, his grin widening as he spoke her name. Her  _ new  _ name.

Felicity snorted rather unattractively and pulled away a little further to look into his eyes. “Well, I mean you’d definitely be dead, even not including tonight I am fairly sure I’ve saved your life  _ way  _ too many times to count.”

Pressing another kiss to her forehead, Oliver pulled them both up to standing before picking her up with an arm behind her knees.

“And in more ways than you know.”

Felicity cuddled tighter into his chest as he carried them to their room, the wine forgotten in the haze of exhaustion. He placed her carefully on the floor on her side of the bed before moving to his. They were ready in record time and found each other in the middle of the mattress, Felicity resting her head on his chest, their hands and legs tangled together.

Neither one of them was perfect, not in any way. They never would be. But that moment, a tiny bit of peace among a whirlpool of impeachments and betrayals, was as perfect as it got.

And it was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
